


The Journey to Undercity

by Shinebi_san



Series: dead yet alive [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, a mix of bad humour and depression, definitely no happy ending since Sylvanas won't be one to make out after 4745 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinebi_san/pseuds/Shinebi_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tidying up your former general's home again, you stumble across a blue necklace with an inscription that holds the name of your first love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey to Undercity

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start: The reader in this is a female Blood Elf, so this will obviously contain f/f. Don't like, don't read. Just wanted to mention that. Also, I really hope no one got OOC.  
> Have fun reading ^^  
> AN: I changed the name of the lynx from Tempest to Mistral.

The village is already to be seen in the distance, through gaps between the dreary trees. Once beautiful, all it is now is a shade of a shade of what it has been earlier. Inhabited by those who the once inhabitants so grimly fought against. Scourge everywhere, between the empty houses, in the doorway, inside the rooms, on the rooftops. Gargoyles who viciously seek for anything alive to kill. Ghosts who remain lingering there since the dead army was too cruel to let them pass into a peaceful afterlife.  
Windrunner Village – gone, leaving only a painful memory to all that survived the third war.  
You would maybe have sighed in sadness if that wouldn't attract the attention of every single hostile being in the ruins. Hiding in the crown of a tree, you can even catch a glimpse of the building that had been your former general's home.  
Former Ranger-General of Silvermoon... now the Dark Lady, the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, who has formed a nation from the ashes and dust that the Lich King had left behind. Those Sin'dorei that had already seen her in Undercity told she had changed completely, that nothing was left of the once beautiful, fierce, kind-hearted woman you admired so much. Except the fierce part, that had only been twisted from a good fierce to an evil, corrupted and hateful fierce.  
You had not gathered the courage to go to the city beneath the ruins of Lordaeron to see for yourself what she had become... not yet. But the moment would come someday.  
For now, you are perfectly fine with cleaning out Windrunner Spire once in a while. The Scourge placed there is weak for the most part, but keeps coming back after a few days, being not really a vicious danger, but more of a nuisance. Still, it is keeping your bills payed venturing in there and killing acolytes and fallen rangers, whose souls had been corrupted to banshees.  
Before sneaking into the spire itself, you always checked on the village to look out for the possibility of backup from there, but it didn't look like that today, fortunately. You still have a scar on your left shin from when you had forgotten that and ended being carried away by a gargoyle. Just pure luck and an experienced Forsaken hunter with a light blue crossbow had saved you that day, otherwise you would have possibly ended with the Nerubians in Suncrown Village and eventually as the next cobweb spring roll. You never had the possibility to thank him, though, since he hadn't realised he'd saved someone. But you have memorised every detail, especially the fact that he didn't have a lower jaw.  
Slowly moving through the trees, you are soon greeted by the road to the spire, which you take since your only other options are the village crowded with scourge and the gloomy forest crowded with rabid bats, hungry lynxes and spiders that caused kids arachnophobia, not to mention the Nerubians that were actually incarnations of arachnophobia.  
So. Using the road it is. But as unobtrusive as possible, to not attract any Scourge attention before it is too late for them.  
The first acolyte falls before he can utter a sound. And your rampage begins again. You have an easy game, since neither the corporeal nor incorporeal beings ever learned anything new to counter your years of experience. But one difference is there today...  
Turning to the last banshee, you recognise her as an old friend, the friend you had since your childhood, the friend with whom you had talked about anything and everything, the only one you had ever admitted your feelings for the general to. “Velyna...”, you whisper, but no recognition is to be seen on her features. Nothing but emptiness and hate. You can see her preparing a wail, but are too numb to even register. The shrill sound hits you painfully, but having heard it countless times, it doesn't have much of an effect. You kill her swiftly, since looking at her too long only increases the pain. As soon as she leaves this world, you sink to your knees and let a cry of pain loose, not only for her, but for everything you have lost... your home, your family, your friends, your first love.  
Then you turn around and begin walking towards Tranquillien, the small town you call home. Just as you wipe a tear away from your eye, you catch a glint in the remains of your once best friend. Probably just a tear, you think, but upon taking a second look, it is definitely something else. Turning to the fallen, you see a streak of silver within. You kneel beside the shallow thing that is the remain of the remains of your friend and extend a hand to the twinkling object. Hesitation overcomes you suddenly. What is if this will only remind you of the days when everything was good before your world was torn apart? You remain there halfway crouching, debating with yourself whether or not to pick this up. Your curiosity wins over your anxiety this time... and you retrieve a beautiful necklace in your hands. A blue stone is hanging from a chain made of silver. The necklace shimmers, a remarkable piece of jewellery that doesn't seem to succumb to the gloom that permeates the Ghostlands. And somehow it seems familiar to you... you turn the jewellery around. There's an inscription, which reads: 'To Sylvanas. Love always, Alleria.' Your eyes widen in shock. This necklace... it hung around your general's neck when she had once given you an order to check on a troll camp. And now... what will you do with it? Wear it yourself? No, Sylvanas is still alive and so it is her property. Shall you take it to her yourself? Is this the one blow of fate that leaves you with no other choice than to go to her? You need a solution desperately... but first, you need to get out of the Spire, before some nasty Scourge will come back. You walk out, clutching the Dark Lady's necklace in your hand. You leave the home of your former general behind, sadness and confusion ruling over your heart. You are still unsure what to do after reaching the road and heading for Tranquillien. Perhaps it would be best to first take it to High Executor Mavren at Tranquillien? He seems to be the highest ranking Forsaken in the area and is sure to know what to do with it. Sighing, you accepted that this probably is the best way.  
You take all the time you have for the way back to the town, still debating if this was really the right choice. Okay, he'll probably just send some Forsaken soldier to get it to the Banshee Queen, but canyou be sure?  
Lost in thought, your feet automatically carry you to the High Executor. As soon as he sees you approaching, he rests his glowing yellow eyes upon you. “I see you've returned, ranger. Was your journey to the Spire victorious again?” You nod. Some sort of smile takes over his features for the moment. “Good. The Dark Lady will be pleased if I tell her you succeeded again.” You nod again, but then are taken aback by the last word. “'Again'? You mean you reported to her about me earlier?” The dead man shrugs. “Of course, it's her former home we're talking about.” - “I assume you told her my name as well?” Mavren nods. “Something wrong with that?” - “No, it's just... I...” - “You knew her before this, didn't you?” He takes the sad turning of your head as an answer and places a cold hand on your shoulder. “I'm sorry, ____.” You nod. He looks down as well. “What's that you have there, ____?”, he suddenly asks, pointing to the necklace in your hand. You tell him the story, but leave the part with your best friend out. “You say that you found it on one of the Scourge at Windrunner Spire and that there's an inscription on it? Let me see!“, he demands. Sighing, you place the jewellery in his hand. He examines it for a few seconds before turning his attention to you again. “Here, take this coin for a job well done.” He places a few silver coins in your hand. “This is quite extraordinary! It appears to be a gift to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner from her sister, Alleria!” You roll your eyes to the enthusiasm of the undead man. “You think I won't know this?” He laughs shortly. “You must take it to her in the Undercity at once!” You look at him shocked. “Why me? Can't you just send-” - “No. You have to do this yourself. You've found it, so you will take it to her.” - “But-” - “No 'buts', ranger. She will be pleased to see the one that helps keeping her home clean.” You laugh humourless. Now, you have to go to see what has become of your beloved general. “I will head for Undercity tomorrow, Mavren.” - “Alright. I'll send a letter to inform her about your arrival. Should I mention the necklace?” - “Do as you please.” - “No, this is your decision.” - “Then don't.” The High Executor nods. “I'll rest for a while, I think.” He bows his head gently, dismissing you.  
You walk to your room in the inn and place yourself on the bed. This has been one hell of a day. Killing your once best friend only to find you have no excuse anymore not to head to the Dark Lady. In fact, you have to go there. Suddenly, there is a knock on your door. “Come in!”, you say, and Mavren enters. “Hello, ranger.” - “You know I gave you permission to use my name long ago, right?” - “And I use it. I just like to vary in addressing you, ____.” You laugh. “At least you stopped calling me 'Blood Elf'. What is it that you come here yourself?” It has to be something important, usually he would just send some Forsaken soldier to get you. He taps his foot nervously. “Just as I handed the letter to the Dark Lady to a messenger, the same messenger handed a letter to me, which I've obviously read.” - “And?” - “The letter is from the Banshee Queen.” - “And?”, you ask again, slightly anxious of the words that were to come now. “She ordered you to visit her in Undercity as soon as you can.” You nod. “Since I plan on going there tomorrow anyway, I-” - “You don't understand. An 'as soon as you can', said by the Dark Lady means about the same as an 'immediately' from me. It only sounds more polite.” He shrugs. “I have everything prepared so you can go.” You sigh and get up, since keeping Sylvanas waiting is not really an option. “I just hope your letter will arrive at Undercity before I do.”, you say. Mavren chuckles softly, but the sound isn't quite pleasant. “She should have it in an hour or two. You'll need a bit more time.” You nod and start packing your things for your travel, including a few spare clothes, your weapons, and a bit to eat. The High Executor escortsyou to a waiting Dragonhawk. “This one will bring you to Silvermoon. She is one of the fastest, you could be there in less then two hours. You got the necklace?” You nod. “Good. The lady holds court in the Royal Quarter. To get there, use the orb of translocation in the Inner Sanctum of Sunfury Spire in Silvermoon City to cross over to the Undercity. Once there, take the elevator ride down into the city proper. Use your maps if you need help finding the Royal Quarter.” He hands you a piece of paper on which you can see a map of the city. Seems easy enough. You bid Mavren goodbye, and then climb atop the Dragonhawks back and pet it's head. The creature took off.  
You are on your way now. You will see her again. The moment you had been told she isn't dead, from that moment on you knew you had to go at some point. But your fear and dread had overpowered your admiration and excitement, so your first plan of waiting a few days had become one of weeks, months, years. She probably won't even remember you, a silent ranger standing along with the others. She'd only spoken to you a few times, such as that one day when you were in medical care after having defeated the majority of a troll assault on your own. She'd sat beside your bed and complimented your courage and victory, before patting your head and going away. By the time she had left the room, you were a blushing heap on the bed. Hoping she hadn't noticed the traitorous redness on your cheeks. You smile gently, since that memory is one of your most favourite ones. But after a while, your ears hang down in sadness since you won't never experience such a sweet thing again. This world is too cruel sometimes. The Dragonhawk seems to sense your feelings and squeaks softly. “It's all right, girl.”, you mutter, not sure if you are saying this to her or yourself. During the rest of your flight, you lose yourself in the few memories you have with Sylvanas, which mostly consist of you watching her during rides through Quel'thalas. One time, you had the honour of fighting next to her. Her arrows struck so many enemies that there were barely some left for you to kill. That had been just a few days before... right. Before she died. That was one of your most painful memories. Right after the first gate had fallen, Sylvanas ordered a group of rangers to warn the villages and then return to Silvermoon... unfortunately, most were too slow to reach the elven capital. But you and some others actually managed it. You hadn't caught a glimpse of her since that day. You remember seeing her sad smile when you had turned around to look at your general the for the last time. Her beautiful blue eyes had locked with yours for the briefest of moments, before a ranger next to you had shouted to get your attention. If he hadn't done this, you would have ended with a low branch in your face. After that, you only shot a glimpse back to see Sylvanas was walking away. You don't want to imagine what had happened to her after that. You feel tears gathering in your eyes but hurry to keep them down. You managed not to cry for the past months, hell, you won't cry now! You take a deep breath as you pass Fairbreeze Village, knowing that is the place... it happened. Where she'd let out her last breath. You lose yourself in memories again, in the memory when you'd first met her when graduating from the academy.  
The Dragonhawk squawks softly, signalising that you are close to Silvermoon. You pat her head again and thank her for the efforts. As she lands, you are greeted by a guard who takes you through the city. Mavren hadn't exaggerated when he'd said he'd prepared everything. Without the guard, you'd probably get lost in the elven capital, since you haven't been there for ages. With him, you manage the walk to Sunfury Spire in 20 minutes. Inside, the three highest ranking Blood Elves shoot you a glimpse. Lor'themar nods at you and walks over to greet you. “Good to see you after all those years, ____.” - “Same to you, Lor'themar. My congrats you were chosen to be the Reagent Lord, though they're probably pretty late.” He smiles. “The gesture is nice. So, Sylvanas sent for you?” - “Yes, Milord.” - “Oh come on, Lor'themar is fine. We were both rangers and companions, so no need for formalities, ____.” - “All right. Yes, Sylvanas sent for me since I pretty much cleaned and brought out the trash out of her home for the past years.” - “The Scourge, I assume?” You chuckle darkly. “Of course, who else? I also found her old necklace, though she doesn't know that now.” - “Maybe she'll be happy about that. Under other circumstances, I'd tell you to send my regards, but as she wishes to talk to you, I won't stop you any further. Have a good stay in the Undercity, ranger.” You smile and offer a short bow to Halduron Brightwing, though it is awkward to think of him as general. He gives you an encouraging smile. Then you nod to Grand Magister Rommath, who returns the gesture. Then Halduron points to the way up. “This will take you to the translocation orb.” You thank him and start walking up to the Inner Sanctum. It is a beautiful place, and you can see the orb glowing further up. You walk there cautiously and stand in front of it, before taking a deep breath and touching it.  
In a blink, your surroundings change. You are out in a completely different region. It is dark, creepy, smells of death and... it is cold. Not much colder than in the Ghostlands, but the difference to Silvermoons warm temperature is unmistakeable. You shiver, though you didn't know whether it is for that reason or due to the fact you are going to see her again.  
You hear footsteps approaching. “Hello.”, a unmistakeably dead voice says, “Dark Lady watch over you.” - “Oh, I'm sure she will. I've got an audience with her.” The Forsaken looks at you, and you look back. He isn't really tall, has the yellow eyes all Forsaken have, purple hair sticking to his head and a set of leather armor. A lynx with pale red fur accompanies him. “So you are ____, the one who kills the Scourge in her home?” - “I am.” - “I'm here to bring you to her. She figured it won't be easy for you to find your way through the Undercity alone, and she won't have enough patience waiting for you to figure the way out... so she sent me. I am Evan Jawless.” - “My name is ____ ______. It seems you've got a jaw, though.” He chuckles. “I only got it two weeks ago. I walked around for five years without it, so I figured it'd be easier to just keep my name. And it's funny to see the reactions of people hearing my name for the first time.” - “Like me.” - “Like you. Follow me, it wouldn't be good to keep the Banshee Queen waiting.” As he turns around, you can clearly see the light blue crossbow on his back. “Say, Jawless... have you ever been to the Ghostlands?” - “Yes, about one and a half years ago. Got my little Mistral from there.” He pats the lynxes head. “Why?” - “Did you kill Gargoyles?” - “Yes, why?” - “Did you shoot down one near Suncrown Village?” - “Yes, it seemed off the usual ways, so I figured he had something important for the Scourge and had it down. Why?” - “Then you saved my life that day. That one had me in his claws. Would have be some spider snack if it hadn't been for you.” You kneel before him. “I owe you my life, Evan Jawless.” - “No need to kneel in front of me. You owe me nothing, ranger ____. Or better, think of your debt as paid for. I owe the Dark Lady, and you continue cleaning her home. Consider it done.” - “I also owe the Dark Lady.”, you whisper, mouth suddenly dry while your tears are coming back. Evan looks at you softly. “Look, I saved your life, yes. But that's why I got Mistral. He attacked me in the moment I admired myself bringing that flying pile of dirt down. Stealth and such. Please, don't cry, I don't know how to handle that. Stand up.” You laugh dryly and get up. He smirks. “Save the kneeling for the Dark Lady.” All the tears disappear when you blush furiously. “Speaking of which, we should really hurry now.” He starts walking fast. You follow him closely. “Ah, yes, I should probably warn you about the smell down there. I'm used to it, but you...” - “I live in the Ghostlands, so bad smell won't be that much of a problem, I guess.” He looks at you scrutinising, then nods. Then you two enter a massive square with a broken marble statue in the middle. “The Ruins of Lordaeron.” He points to the left. “There lies the entrance from Tirisfal glades.” He heads down a few stairs and then to the right. “Follow me, ____. Keeping the Banshee Queen waiting is nothing I would advise doing.” You hurry after him, across the square, over a draw-bridge that lead over... green, glowing goo that smells like, well, dead goo. The main entrance to some sort of hall is blocked, so you use one of the side entrances. A broken bell lays in the centre of the room, and you pass it. “All this damage was done because of the Scourge. We've kept it that way and built our city beneath it. To remember the world of the living lies above us, and to remember who we were and what happened to us. What we are now.” You walk down a hallway and see a golden throne. “Is this...?” - “Yes. This is the place King Terenas died.” You enter the throne room. It is still a beautiful place, still magnificent. Evan points to a blood stain on the ground as you pass it. “His crown fell there.” You nod and keep silent. The hunter leads you down a few steps and you see the grave of the king. You stand there for a moment and then whisper: “I'm sorry.” Evan pats your shoulder and gestures for you to follow. He walks further down and, following him, you see two, well, creatures that clearly had seen better days, flanking a door. “They look like Scourge Abominations.” - “They're, well, Forsaken Abominations. And they're the guards of Undercity, so if you don't know the way, ask them.” You flinch. “I'd rather get lost.” - “They're not that bad. A bit daft and smelly, but not bad.” You grimace. “I'll try, but I don't think I'll like them.” The door opens. “Hurry.”, Evan says and goes in. You recognise this room as an elevator as soon as it sinks down. As the second door opens, the smell gets worse and you gag once. “Used to it, eh?” - “Oh shut up.” He chuckles. “You okay?” You nod, since opening your mouth may worsen the situation. “Follow me.” He leads down some small corridors before you stand in a massive hall. Stairs connect a tower-like thing with two levels of shops and other things, the green glow tells you some goo was down there. It is dark and dreary, but still impressive, holding a mysterious, eerie beauty. “Welcome to the Undercity.”, Evan says. You realise your mouth is standing agape and close it. “Come, the Dark Lady awaits you.” You earn a brief look from some Forsaken as you walk by them. First, the hunter takes you down to the base level, then in an outer way circling the main hall, and, finally, in a massive ring with a goo canal going all around it, divided in four parts, according to your map. “This place is confusing.” - “Not for long. Hurry up.” You walk around and over a bridge, until you stand in front of a big entrance. “I will leave you here. Good luck in there.” - “Thank you, Evan.” He nods and turns around. “Come on, Mistral. We'll get you something to eat.” The lynx growls and rubs it's head on your leg before rushing after his master. On the bridge, Evan looks at you again. “You're still standing there? Go, now!” Taking a shaking, deep breath, you go in. The Royal Dreadguards look at, but don't try to stop you. After you walked through a few of the narrow halls, you see a rather large room at the end, a thing like a pedestal in it, and can make out some figures on top of it.  
Your eyes are drawn to the one in the middle. She wears a hood and a purple armour, and your vision gets better with every passing step. There is no mistake possible. She is it. Her peach skin faded to a pale shade of grey-blue, her passionate blue eyes twisted to a menacing, fierce red, her golden hair paled to a dirty, dull silvery colour. She looks down the moment you enter the room, her eyes connecting with yours. You hope for a hint of recognition in them, so much you see one. But it was probably just an imagination. “Are you going to stand there the whole day? Move, Blood Elf.” It is her voice, but it has this undead ring to it. And it is obviously irritated, so you decide to follow, go up the pedestal and kneel in front of another flight of steps. “My Lady. I am honoured to meet you.” - “Rise, ranger.” Silently, you obey. “So, you're the one who keeps killing the Scourge in my former home?” - “I am, Lady Sylvanas.” Saying her name to her feels weird after such a long time. “Why?” You blink in surprise. “What, why?” She looks even more annoyed. “Why are you killing the Scourge in Windrunner Spire?” - “Somebody has to do it.” - “That is hardly an answer.” Silence. You don't come up with an excuse or an explanation, and saying the truth is no real option, either. “Anyway. You don't have to do it.” - “Except I will.” - “Fine. Do what you please. You may now go.” Turning around, you remember the second reason you are here. “My Lady?” - “What is it?” You hesitantly pull out the necklace and hold it tight before reluctantly showing it to her. “What's that you have there? That necklace looks somehow familiar. Give it here!”, she demands and holds out her hand. “I found it a few hours ago.”, you say in a low voice. Sylvanas takes the necklace from your grasp. “It can't be! After all this time, I thought it was lost forever.” After a lingering moment the Lady seems to become aware once again of her surroundings, composing herself. “You thought this would amuse me? Do you think I long for a time before I was the queen of the Forsaken? Like you, it means nothing to me, and Alleria Windrunner is a long dead memory!” She drops the amulet to the ground. “You may now remove yourself from my presence, ranger.”  
Your former general looks down at the discarded necklace. In her sadness, the lady incants a glamour, which beckons forth Highborne Spirits. The chamber resonates with their ancient song about the Sin'dorei... 

“Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore”

Her beautiful singing voice echoes through the chamber and gives you goosebumps. All eyes in the room are on her, listening intently to her words.

“Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei”

A few tears slip past your eyes and slide down your cheeks. You just can't hold them in, as this song continues bringing back all those memories you'd rather have forgotten. You still love this woman, whether twisted into something evil or not. She is like the ruins of Lordaeron, broken but standing strong, with something beneath that is weird and creepy first, but upon taking a closer look holding a kind of beauty not everyone could admire.

“Anar'alah belore  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Belore”

“Belore...”, she whispers. Sighing, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner kneels down and picks up the amulet. You still stand there, tears flowing freely. She looks at you and after a glint of compassion in her eyes, she blinks and her eyes are hard again. “What are you still doing here? Go, now!” She states and turns away. “Tell everyone I won't hold any meetings today. You can go, all of you.” She walks past you and you almost hugged her. You can smell her. Death and her old smell. Decay mixed with a hint of the forest. Another tear creeps down your cheek. She is the first to leave the room, with everyone else following. Only you remain standing there, staring at the point your only love just stood.


End file.
